


The ABC's

by ItaSaku1



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaSaku1/pseuds/ItaSaku1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabble's for Itachi and Sakura from the Alphabet. I choose a random word and make a drabble with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A**

**Arachnids**. Sakura was a friendly person, she wore her heart on her sleeve, she loved everything and everybody, especially Itachi, it's common knowledge that she's afraid of frogs. Not very known that her biggest fears are Arachnids, so imagine the surprise on Itachi's face when he came home one day to find his wife on a chair screeching and saying 'it's going to get me.' It wasn't until she pointed to the floor and Itachi saw the small eight legged Arachnid that he wondered why a defenseless creature no bigger than your thumbnail was a fright for his wife. He bent over and picked it up the Arachnid -much to his wife's dismay- and brought it outside letting it loose.

"It was just an Arachnid Sakura, it won't hurt you."

**A**

**Avocado**. Squishy, green a peculiar taste. The most disgusting thing Itachi has ever eaten, he eats it every day because his wife loves the little green squishy vegetable thing and they have it all the time, there's just something about it that turns his stomach sour at the thought of them, maybe he doesn't let Sakura know that he finds it disgusting because her face lights up every time she sees an Avocado or when she eats one. Avocadoes are the world's most disgusting food but he'd do anything to please his wife, even if that meant eating an Avocado.

"You're so whipped." Uchiha Shisui said watching his little cousin eat an Avocado.


	2. Chapter 2

**B**

**Bluebell.** A delicate flower the shape of abell and a lavender color, when everyone sees Sakura they think of a Cherry Blossom, delicate and pure, but not Itachi, he thinks of a Bluebell because it's her favorite flower, she wears the flower behind her ears, it truly brings the color of her eyes out. Itachi goes to the Yamanaka flower shop all the time asking for a bluebell. Ino lightly smiles for she knows who the flowers are for. It has been wide known that Itachi has been smitten for Sakura; he shows his love and desire for her by courting her and giving her the lovely bluebell flowers. Sakura smells the flowers and close's her eyes in ecstasy, Itachi loves that look upon her face, he'd get her a Bluebell anytime she wanted to see that look upon her face, and Bluebell's are in fact Haruno Sakura's favorite type of flowers.

"Thank you for the flowers Itachi, I love them."

**B**

**Bondage.** If you were to define the definition of bondage it would be slavery, servitude, but to Itachi referring to Sakura it means so much more. When they dance its bondage, because they are oh so close, bonded a bondage. To Sakura though bondage means being with Itachi during the day, they have a bondage going on, her medic skills fixing him after he gets wounded on a mission, her healing him after an ANBU mission is a bondage, and most of all their love is a bondage.

"I love you, Itachi." She said after they made love, that right there is a bondage a very true bondage.


	3. Chapter 3

**C**

**Cheat.** When they first got together Sakura was very smitten with Itachi, as days turned into months she became self-conscious of herself. One day she saw Itachi with a beautiful woman, she came to the conclusion that Itachi was cheating on her. After all why wouldn't he? Every man that has courted her has cheated on her, why would he be any different. She wanted to ask him why he has started cheating on her but she couldn't bring herself to ask. Then one day she walked in on Sasuke and the beautiful woman in bed together. She was a bit shocked, she then found out that Itachi wasn't cheating on her, he was just seeing if the woman was worthy enough for his baby brother.

"Silly Sakura, I would never stoop as low as your other suitors. I love you just the way you are."

**C**

**Crayons.** They come in different varieties and colors. Sakura's favorite drawing utensil. One day Sakura came home from the hospital and Itachi was sitting down at the dining room table and attempting to teach their ten month old son the proper technique to grasp a colorful crayon. She leant against the doorway just smiling, she and Itachi's son just didn't want to use the crayon, and his only interest to do with the bright colorful crayon was to do what all babies do at that age. Stick it in their mouths. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at their son, causing both males to look up.

"Sweetheart it would appear that our son wants to put the crayon in his mouth instead of coloring with it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dog.** Fluffy, cute, friendly and man's best friend, well that was Sakura's definition of a dog. Itachi's not so much, let's face it the future Uchiha clan heir despised dogs, just the thought of them turned his stomach sour. When Kakashi has to accompany him on an A ranking mission he dreaded it because he would of course bring his ninja hounds with him. Each time he would see a dog he would immediately think of flea bag, bottomless pit, destroyer of furniture and a waste of money, and to top it all off he thinks that they're all a bunch of traitors, the lot of them. That's Uchiha Itachi for you. He can't stand dogs, no way no how. He will never get a dog ever. Ever, nada, zilch, no way. So imagine his surprise one day when he came home to his wife with a furry bundle in her arms.

"Look Itachi, I got us a dog, he was all alone on the streets." Maybe he could learn to like dogs.

 **Dango.** Sweet balls of round cake on a stick. Three balls on a stick, each a different colour, pink, green and white, so full of sugar and very unhealthy. Uchiha Fugaku despised his elder son's addiction for that particular sweet. As future clan heir he should not have a sweet tooth. Itachi's love for Dango could quite possibly rival his love for one Haruno Sakura. Not known by anyone but Sakura, but the real reason why Itachi practically worships Dango in front of his father –besides his love for them of course- is because he knows it annoys his father. So there Itachi was sitting at his parent's house at the table eating his favourite food. Fugaku looked like he was about to burst a vain.

"Really Itachi, do you need to eat that here? It's quite disgusting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Everlasting.** This word can mean so many things but to Itachi and Sakura it represents their love, for it is an everlasting kind. Sure there will be hardships, but what relationship doesn't have any, and of course there will be times when they won't see each other for weeks, sometimes months at a time. But they will get through it because it is an everlasting kind of love. Sure they will fight on who does the laundry and who will change the baby's diaper but it'll be worth it in the end. After all their love is the everlasting kind. Fugaku on the other hand would say their love is not everlasting only because he doesn't approve of the relationship, he thinks that Itachi can do better than Sakura because she doesn't come from a Ninja background, Itachi disagrees with his father. He and Sakura both believe that their love is everlasting.

"I love her father. It's everlasting."

 **Endearing.** The first time Itachi first saw Sakura was when he was thirteen she was five or six. His first thoughts were that she was a cute toddler, almost as cute as his baby brother. She had tears streaming down her face, though, because children around her age were making fun of her because of the size of her forehead. They ran off when Itachi had appeared, he went and comforted her, he fell in love with her green doe eyes the minute he laid eyes on them, he found her to be endearing. The older she got the more endearing he found her to be. When she had their first child he couldn't help but find the happiness upon her face to be endearing.

"You're so beautiful and endearing, love."


	6. Fast and Family

**The ABC's**

**Chapter Six**

**Fast.** As a ninja you learn to be fast and you learn to see fast. Fast fast fast. So when Sakura and Itachi first met there was a fast and instant connection. It was so unexpected. If you were to even mention their relationship in or near the vicinity of one Uchiha Sasuke the young boy would flee fast. He didn't want to know or think f the relationship with his brother and teammate. Just the thought of it made the young ninja turn a sickly green. One day Sasuke was meeting up Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto at Ichiraku's for Ramen when the worst thing imaginable happened. Sakura told him that her and Itachi were going to be married and that the clan elders even approved. Needless to say the chicken butt haired man tried to make a fast exit, but as he was leaving he had run right into his brother, Itachi and his cousin Shisui.

"Fuck this shit. This is just fast." With that the man passed out. Kakashi scratched his head nervously. Naruto gave a nervous little giggle. Itachi and Sakura quirked their eyebrow and Shisui well Shisui just gave a big ol' chesired cat grin and loudly exclaimed that he had to go find Gemma because he won the bet.

**Family.** Growing up Haruno Sakura always dreamed of having a big family. She never had one, no siblings or anything. Her parents died not long after she joined the academy. She was more like her best friend, Naruto than most would think. When she met her ANBU Captain Uchiha Itachi she thought nothing of it or him, only that he was superior and Sasuke's older brother, but will you imagine her surprise when she first got to know the man behind the mask. Truly know him, she soon fell for the man and fell hard. It wasn't long before she wished for that family that she longed for as a child. She wished for it more than anything and she had wished for it to be with none other than Uchiha Itachi himself. Not long after that though that wish of hers became a reality and she married the head of the Uchiha clan and had a small child with him. A girl, they named her Mikomi.

"A family. Itachi, we're a family. I've wanted a family my entire life. I'm glad it's with you." The Uchiha gave a brief rare smile to his wife and bent over and kissed her on the forehead anf then leant down and did the same to their newborn.

"I am, too, Cherry Blossom."

* * *

**AN: Thanks to music3kp for the choices for this ABC. G is next. What should G be? I use two different words for each letter.**

**Thanks, lots of love.**


End file.
